


The Shabbat Bride

by Nyssa23



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Jewish Character, Judaism, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-16
Updated: 2010-08-16
Packaged: 2017-10-11 03:14:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/107731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyssa23/pseuds/Nyssa23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>House gets into the High Holiday spirit...kind of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Shabbat Bride

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 2007 Daysofawesome, prompt "perversion."

Without even looking up, Dr. James Wilson knew who was at his door. "Come in, House," he sighed, still absorbed in the details of a patient file.

"Come on, it's Friday night. We're going to dinner." House tapped the end of his new flame-detailed cane on Wilson's desk. He stopped to peer down at the file. "Grade 4 astrocytoma? This guy'll still be dying on Monday. You've got time. Let's go." Wilson opened his mouth to protest, but the look in House's eyes told him it was no use. And Wilson _was_ getting a little hungry.

***  
Wilson sat on the couch in House's apartment, a beer and a styrofoam container in front of him on the coffee table. "You know, House, when you said we were going to dinner, I kind of thought you meant _out_. To a restaurant."

"What? Ling's is a restaurant. _And_ they deliver." House patted his pockets as the delivery woman from Ling's rolled her eyes. "You got any cash for a tip?"

***  
The styrofoam containers sat unopened on the table as House kissed Wilson on the couch. "Let's go to bed," House whispered huskily into Wilson's ear. Wilson pulled back just a little.

"Exactly when did you get so romantic?"

House grinned and rose from the couch. "That's for me to know, and you to...not. Are you coming or what?" He waggled his eyebrows. "And I mean that on all possible levels." Wilson got up slowly and headed into the bedroom, not sure what he'd find.

***  
Wilson had been in House's bedroom many times, but he'd never seen it like this. There were candles burning on the nightstand and black silk sheets on the bed. He turned to face House. "Seriously. What's going on?"

House was already tugging his jeans off. "It's Friday night. _Shabbat_, right? I happened to read that it's a _mitzvah_ to have sex on _Shabbat_ and I thought, it being almost _Yom Kippur_\--" House unbuttoned his shirt and flung it to the floor--"you could use a few extra brownie points with the Guy Upstairs. You know, if he existed."

Wilson laughed despite himself and shook his head. "That's for married couples only. And I assume you're not proposing to me."

"Sorry, you'd never fit into Mother's wedding dress." House winced and clicked his tongue. "Anyway, you know what they say about assuming: something about you, and me, and your ass?" He leaned back on the pillows.

Wilson loosened his tie and pulled off his shirt. "House, you are without a doubt the most perverse man I have ever known." He kicked off his shoes and sat on the edge of the bed.

House smiled and blew out the candles.


End file.
